The New Head of School
by Raoulak
Summary: Kuwabara finally gets what he has always dreamed for... And it's not exactly what you think it is, either...
1. Kuwabara's Challenge

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first story. Don't R/R too harsh, kay?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or anything in this story! Just the plot!  
  
~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara was walking down the sidewalk, on his way to school, when he saw his arch rival, Yusuke Urameshi and Yusuke's girlfriend, Keiko.  
  
"Hey! Urameshi! Get back here, I still haven't beaten you!" Kuwabara yelled after Yusuke.  
  
"Ignore him Yusuke. You'll be late for school again! You don't want Iwamoto-sensei to get mad at you again do you? Don't make me force you, Yusuke!" Keiko warned him.  
  
"That's alright, Keiko. I can deal with that jerk excuse for a teacher later. Right now, I'm not gonna give up another chance to kick Kuwabara's sorry butt!" Yusuke retorted. "Come on, you ugly ape! Let's get it over with."  
  
"You're gonna pay for calling me ugly!" Kuwabara charged at Yusuke.  
  
"Woah, Yusuke, watch out!" Keiko warned Yusuke, but a little too late. Kuwabara's punch hit Yusuke strait in the jaw.  
  
"Ow, Kuwabara, are you nuts?" Yusuke pleaded, clutching his jaw.  
  
"No, I'm just mad! I hate it when everyone calls me names! I especially hate it when people call me an ugly ape!" Kuwabara turned and gave Yusuke another punch, this time on the other side of the jaw.  
  
"Yusuke! Be careful! It seems like Kuwabara is especially mad this morning," Keiko said, looking rather concerned. Yusuke was surprised she didn't leave for school without him. Just then, Kurama and Hiei walked up.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?" questioned Kurama to Hiei. "Hn. It looks like the baka is whooping Yusuke's tail." Hiei gave a little chuckle. "I'm surprised."  
  
"Don't be, I AM whooping Urameshi!" As Kuwabara said this, he gave Yusuke a furious punch in the stomach. Kurama, who also was surprised, as Yusuke usually gives a fight, said, "Well, it doesn't even look like he's trying to beat you, Kuwabara."  
  
When Kuwabara heard this, he stopped punching Yusuke and looked at him. Was this true? If so, then it was against his honor code. Kuwabara never hit someone who was unable to fight back. But this was what Yusuke was waiting for, so he took his chance during the pause and kicked Kuwabara in the left kidney. This knocked him down, but he was back on his feet as soon as he caught his breath. "Wow, Urameshi. That one actually hurt. Now let's see you catch me off guard again!" Kuwabara yelled, a little more angrily than he had been. Yusuke wouldn't catch him like that again.  
  
"Ok, just as long as your stupid honor code doesn't get in the way again!" Yusuke yelled back at Kuwabara. He ducked another punch from Kuwabara and turned to make a backward kick. He missed because Kuwabara punched him again in the jaw and knocked him down.  
  
"Alright, Kuwabara! I give up! You win, you happy? Now get off my case! I got to get to school before I get detention again." And with that, Yusuke and Keiko ran off down the sidewalk to school.  
  
"I'm astonished, Kuwabara. Your fighting skills with Yusuke just then were astounding!" Kurama had to admit.  
  
"Heh. I am surprised the world hasn't ended yet." Hiei grunted.  
  
"Yeah, I'll admit, so am I!!" Kuwabara grinned widely. "Yukina-chan is going to be so proud! I can't wait to tell her!"  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted. Yukina was his sister, and he had just recently given Kuwabara permission to date Yukina. "You know how I feel about you and my sister, baka. I can take this privilege away from you just as fast as you got it."  
  
"Hey, watch it shorty, or you're next!" Kuwabara challenged Hiei.  
  
"Grr.." Hiei challenged back, and clenched his fists.  
  
"Ok, boys, let's not get in another fight. We are already late, and this is going to ruin my perfect record!!" With this, Kurama ran, pulling Hiei with him.  
  
~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!  
  
A/N: Ok, so what'd you think? R and R please, but be nice! It's my first chapter! Ok, thanks in advance! 


	2. The Rumor

A/N: Raoulak: Hey guys! Time to start my second chapter, but I want you to meet one of my good friends...Ed!!  
  
Ed: Sup home dawgs? *Waves happily*  
  
Raoulak: So...why don't you tell them where we are?  
  
Ed: Were in Raoulak's room cause she said we were!  
  
Raoulak: Thank you, Ed...Well, you see my dragon poster up there?  
  
Ed: *Mouth hanging open* EEEEEEEEEEE!!!! It's sooooo Cool!!!  
  
Raoulak: Yeah, I know....I still have to hang up my Zim one...but don't you like my new room? I mean, what do you think of the color? I picked it out myself.  
  
Ed: Yep! It's perfect! Just like my room!  
  
Raoulak: And my sheets are just like yours too...!  
  
Ed: Yep. Tye-dye all the way!!  
  
Raoulak: Tye Dye! Woot!!!  
  
Ed: Whoo!! When I take over the world, All uniforms are gonna be tye-dye.  
  
Raoulak: Thanks, I'll remember that when I take over the world from you...  
  
Ed: Yeah... wait a second!  
  
Raoulak: Hee hee hee...  
  
Ed: So mean...  
  
Raoulak: I know...  
  
Raoulak: Ok, on to the story and disclaimer...  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! I OWN NOTHING!!!  
  
~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~  
  
Later that morning, at lunch break, Kuwabara met up with Yusuke, Yukina, Hiei, Kurama and Keiko.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara, I heard some of your friends talking to each other about our fight this morning when we were in the locker room," Yusuke said to Kuwabara as he shoved his bologna sandwich in his mouth in three bites.  
  
"I didn't think you even went to Gym, Urameshi, heh heh." Kuwabara laughed.  
  
"I'm serious! They were talking about nominating you for top of school now! My rep is on the line here!" Yusuke hollered. "They said you forced me to grovel on my knees! I'm not that kind of an idiot!"  
  
"That's right, Kuwabara, though I thought I heard them saying Yusuke begged you to take the number one spot from him." Kurama chipped in.  
  
Hiei grunted. "I still think the baka was lucky.Hn."  
  
"Well, I think it was very brave of you, Kazuma-Chan, from what you told me." Yukina said, as she kissed him on the cheek, and Hiei growled. Kuwabara blushed and grinned.  
  
"Hey, baby, I told you not to do that in front of Hiei." Kuwabara grinned again.  
  
"Uh-oh, I forgot that I was going to help the librarian at lunch time.Gotta go, see you later, Kazuma-Chan!" Yukina kissed him on the cheek again and ran off.  
  
"I'll go with you! Wait up Yukina!" Kurama yelled after her and ran in the same direction.  
  
"Hey Yusuke, Kuwabara, you have to straighten this rumor out, it's getting way out of hand!" Keiko yelled at Yusuke. "Here, come with me!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him along.  
  
"Hn.well, baka, looks like you got it good. I still say it was all luck." Hiei then got up, threw away his tray, and left the courtyard.  
  
Kuwabara got up and walked over to the friends that were spreading the rumor.  
  
"Hey guys, how's it goin'?" he said when he got over to them.  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara. We heard how you kicked Urameshi's butt this morning," said Miamoto.  
  
"Yeah, Kuwabara, you kicked his butt good," Komada.  
  
"I even heard he was groveling before you too! He was begging you to stop! Haha!" laughed Okubo.  
  
"Guys, where did you hear that? He was never begging me to stop, he just ran away before I could get a chance to finish him! Don't bag on Urameshi, man!" Kuwabara defended Yusuke.  
  
"Sorry, Kuwabara, we're just excited that you're now the head of the school!" Komada said excitedly.  
  
~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~  
  
Raoulak: No, I'M TAKING OVER THE WORLD!!!! ::thwacks Ed::  
  
Ed: *thwacks back* NO-ME!!  
  
Raoulak: ::thwacks again HARDER:: ME!  
  
Ed: *pulls out gun* MEEEEE! *fires*  
  
Raoulak: ::ducks and throws Chinese throwing star at you:: ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Ed: *is hit in forehead.* *Stops and blinks* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *blood squirts* *Passes out*  
  
Raoulak: Hee hee, I win...Ok fine. ::bandages Ed: See? I'm not the bad guy! Please R/R! Thanks! 


	3. Kuwabara's Splendid Idea

A/N: Raoulak: Hey guys! I know it's taken me a while to update, but this is why: we have a special guest with us today. I had to get him at this time, because his schedule was booked. Well, here he is the star of my story himself: Kazuma Kuwabara!!  
  
Kuwabara: Hey guys! ::waves happily:: I've never really done this before, but thanks for including me in your A/N, Raoulak-Chan!  
  
Raoulak: Oh, you're welcome, Kazuma-Chan! Anytime you want, just let me know! Hey, I saw your movie the other night at Kasumi's house, and you were great! I noticed you were the only one who kicked your baddy's but on the first try. Good going! ::pats Kuwa on the back:: What you did was smart too.you are very clever.  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, thanks. ::grins and blushes:: Well, I've read the other two chapters of your story about me. Nobody's actually flattered me in that way before. They're really neat. Just like my spirit sword.right?  
  
Raoulak: Of course, Kazuma-Chan. You've always been the best. ::hugs him:: At least to me, anyway. I can't say my friend Ed and Lor think the same way. And Kasumi likes Hiei. But I love you for your heart of gold. For some reason, I can't persuade them all to think this way. But you gotta kinda feel sorry for Yusuke, though, nobody likes him except for Keiko.  
  
Kuwabara: I like Yusuke. Whoa, hey, not in that way, ok? Raoulak.why don't we go on with your story?  
  
Raoulak: I like the way you think, Kazuma-Chan. Would you like to do the disclaimer for me?  
  
Kuwabara: Wow, Raoulak! Thanks! I've always wanted to do your disclaimer. Ok, here goes.  
  
Disclaimer: Raoulak doesn't own YYH or anything else in her wonderful stories.yet, hee hee. How was that, Raoulak-Chan?  
  
Raoulak: That was great, Kuwa-Chan! Ok, now onto the story!!  
  
Kuwabara: ::to himself:: I have a feeling I'm forgetting something.  
  
~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~  
  
"What do you mean, 'You're the new head of school?!?!'" exclaimed Kuwabara, confused.  
  
"I mean exactly what I said, and I said exactly what I meant," said Komada gloatingly.  
  
Miamoto smacked Komada upside the head. "That makes no sense."  
  
"Course it does," Okubo chipped in. "Kuwabara kicked Yusuke's tail this morning, which is what he's been trying to do for the longest time." Kuwabara glared at Okubo for this, but he just ignored it. "And now he finally took his chance and, uh, well, took it."  
  
"Now that's a good way of putting it." said Kuwabara sarcastically. "But I see what you mean. So exactly how many people know about this? Just you guys, right? How did you find out, anyway?"  
  
"Uh actually, Kuwabara, we found out from Kurama and Hiei. They were going around telling everyone! Hiei told us, and then Kurama must have overheard us in gym when we were telling other people," explained Miamoto.  
  
"So that's why goody-two-shoes and shrimpy ran off so fast! See you later guys, I'm gonna go kick some tail!!" And with that, Kuwabara ran off in search of the two snitches, or Yusuke, whoever he found first.  
  
==@==@==@==@==@==  
  
Later, during 6th period, Kuwabara was telling Yusuke about what happened. He related his conversation with Okubo, Miamoto and Komada, and then told Yusuke how he felt about Hiei and Kurama and what he was going to do to them.  
  
"First, I'm gonna hang 'em up by their ears, then I'm gonna shove pickles down their throats.you know how much they hate pickles." Kuwabara went ranting on to Yusuke.  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara, do you mind if I interrupt you for a second? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Yusuke hit Kuwabara on the shoulder. A few people who had heard the rumor gasped, as if afraid of what Kuwabara would do. "If it was me, I'd be thrilled about being the new head of school, not ranting on in anger about how I was going to kill somebody. But it's not me, and I'm not the head of school anymore. I'm the one who should be planning on how to kill Hiei and Kurama. Now let's see.your pickle idea wasn't half bad." Now it was Yusuke's turn to start ranting.  
  
"But Yusuke, you don't understand! It's against my honor code to lie! I can't tell these good, innocent, unsuspecting people that I beat you up when I most certainly did not! Wait.I kinda did, didn't I? But that's beside the point, Yusuke. I." Kuwabara stopped mid-sentence, because just then Kurama and Hiei walked in the door, just as the bell rang.  
  
Kurama took a seat next to Kuwabara, and Hiei next to Yusuke. They all began taking their pencils and notebooks out of their book bags. Kuwabara's notebook had the word Yukina written all over his notebook in his sloppy hand-writing, while Yusuke had Keiko all over his. Kurama's notebook was all neat and clean, while Hiei's looked like it had had just about everything spilled on it and it had been shoved one too many times in his bag.  
  
When Katama-sensei (I made up the name, it's not real) walked into the room, everyone fell silent. She was a strict teacher, not just toward slackers, but toward the whole class.  
  
Kuwabara looked cautiously toward Katama-sensei, then at Yusuke. "I have a plan, this way, I can keep my reputation, and yours won't be so bad." Katama-sensei then glared at Kuwabara. "I'll tell you after class, looks like Katama-sensei is in a bad mood today."  
  
Yusuke gave Kuwabara a quizzical look, and then shrugged. "Whatever you say, pal."  
  
Kuwabara smiled to himself and then went back to copying the notes off the blackboard like the rest of the class.  
  
~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~  
  
Kuwabara: Ooooh, suspense! What's my plan? What's my plan? Huh? Tell me, tell me! I'll be your best friend!  
  
Raoulak: Sorry, Kuwa-chan, I can't tell you. This gives you a reason to read my next chapter! It's going to be a surprise! But I will let you know this much, it's a pretty cool plan, if I do say so myself.  
  
Kuwabara: Well, even though it's a bit of a cliffhanger, it was really good! I have to give it a.8.2!!  
  
Raoulak: Wow, Kazuma-chan, that's pretty good, thanks. I'm giving myself a shot at suspense, or foreshadowing as some may call it. Hey, it's almost 6, I thought you said you had to be somewhere at 5. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was going to be this long.  
  
Kuwabara: Oh shoot! I was supposed to pick up Yukina! ::hugs Raoulak:: Great story, gotta go! See you later, Raoulak-chan! ::to self:: I hope Yukina doesn't kill me for this.  
  
Raoulak: Bye, Kuwa-chan! ::waves:: Well, guess this wraps up my third chappie, hope you all liked! Read and review please! Thanks in advance! ::to self:: Boy, I sure hope Yukina doesn't kill Kuwa-chan for this. 


	4. Holy Crap! It's Kuwa's Good Idea!

Raoulak: *sign over door says 'The Doctor is IN!'* Hello again, my friends. Today I am Dr. Raoulak, and Ed here is my patient. ::sets 30 minute timer:: Now tell me, Ed, what feelings do you have today? ::pats long chair next to her and grabs note pad:: Come, tell me how you feel. Anything you need to say, anything at all, you just come and lay down next to me and I will be a good listener.  
  
Ed: Oh God. *Lays on couch...thing* Uh... I don't really have anything to say right now.  
  
Raoulak: And how do you feel about that?  
  
Ed: Um- Fine?  
  
Raoulak: Hmm...insecurity with ones thoughts...Carry on.  
  
Ed: Insec-what? Now I'm confused.  
  
Raoulak: Insecurity, Miss Ed.  
  
Ed: Is being in a constant state of confusion and hate a bad thing doctor?  
  
Raoulak: It can eventually lead to serious social relations, Miss Ed.  
  
Ed: Really? Interesting... Is the need to cause others pain wrong, enjoying it and having no remorse bad?  
  
Raoulak: You could have a problem making friends. Do you want friends, Ed?  
  
Ed: *Sniffle* Yes.  
  
Raoulak: Hmm. Well, how do you usually make friends?  
  
Ed: Um- I uh don't. They talk to me. Raoulak: Well maybe if you see someone you're interested in, maybe you should start a conversation? What would happen if you really like a person and they do not ever acknowledge this? How would that make you feel?  
  
Ed: Mad.  
  
Raoulak: And how do you usually cope with your anger?  
  
Ed: I hurt people!  
  
Raoulak: You see, here lies your problem. You tend to scare people away instead of drawing them towards you. And when this makes you mad, you get violent, correct?  
  
Ed: You bet ya, doc!  
  
Raoulak: What I think you should do is try being nice to people and see where that leads you. You can try it once, and if you don't like it, then come back and see me, alright?  
  
Ed: Understood!  
  
Raoulak: When you feel the anger rising up inside of you, stop and count to 3. If you are still angry, go all the way to ten. This trick may seem stupid, but it works in many a situation.  
  
Ed: Is trying to burn your sister wrong doctor? And having fun doing so?  
  
Raoulak: Actually, yes it is. What does your sister do to make you feel the need to sacrifice her in a pyre?  
  
Ed: She pulled my hair, blew smoke in my face, and hit me.  
  
Raoulak: Tell you what. Go do something nice for your sister and then report back to me. Do it right now! And don't come back till you've done it, ok?  
  
Ed: But... But... SHE'S EVIL!!!  
  
Raoulak: You will tell me exactly what she does, and what you did for her, is that understood? But first...I will need for you to erase the violent things in your mind.  
  
Ed: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raoulak: Right now, Miss Ed! Understood?  
  
Ed: *SNIFFLES* But without violence I am nothing!!* Starts sobbing* please don't make me!  
  
Raoulak: Violence is never the answer. What would Vash do?  
  
Ed: I DON'T CARE!! VIOLANCE IS ALWAYS THE ANSWER!!  
  
Raoulak: Now there is no need to shout.  
  
Ed: YES THERE IS!! *Starts sobbing more*  
  
Raoulak: Just erase what you have in your mind and go do something nice for your sister. That's all I'm asking. Now go! Shoo!  
  
Ed: But... *Sniffle* I don't wanna.  
  
Raoulak: Whenever you feel the need to resort to violence, just think about what Vash would do. Now please, go.  
  
Ed: But... I.I'm more like Knives. Raoulak: If ifs and buts were candy and nuts, oh what a world we'd have! Now shoo!  
  
Ed: Ha ha- I like that. I'll be nice to my sister but that is as far as I'll go. So I shall return. Now, you may talk w/Marina.  
  
Raoulak: Alrighty then.  
  
Marina: Hi!  
  
Raoulak: Hi. I'm Ed's psychologist, tonight anyway.  
  
Marina: How'd your session go?  
  
Raoulak: It's not over yet; she has to go do something nice for her sister and then report back to me.  
  
Marina: Well I'm a psychiatrist helper and I'll monitor her.  
  
Raoulak: Well, good. I need a witness to tell me if she actually does the good deed.  
  
Marina: Yep, that's my job!  
  
Raoulak: You can be my on-the-job assistant tonight!  
  
Marina: YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!  
  
Raoulak: Just don't do that again...  
  
Marina: Fine.  
  
Raoulak: Alrighty then.  
  
Marina: Hold on.  
  
Raoulak: To what?  
  
~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke had been diligently copying their notes, when Kuwabara saw Yukina waving at him from the door.  
  
With a quizzical look on his face, Kuwabara bravely said, "Um, Katama- sensei? I have to go to the bathroom. May I be excused?"  
  
"Alright, Kuwabara, but make it quick! You have two minutes, and if you're not back, I'm sending someone after you and I'll charge you with skipping!"  
  
"Domo arigato, Katama-sensei, I'll be right back!" And with this, he hurriedly ran out the door. Once he got outside the classroom, he grabbed Yukina and ran down the hall to where they wouldn't be overheard.  
  
"What is it, Yukina, baby? What's the matter?" he asked her worriedly. "Now why are you giggling? I thought something was wrong!" He noticed all too late that, in his haste, he was still holding the notebook with 'Yukina and Kuwabara Forever' on it. "Oh, that...." He quickly hid it behind his back. "But what is it that you need?"  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, Kazuma." she stifles a giggle with her hand. "But, you see, I was wondering how this nasty rumor got started, you know? I mean, I was a little scared at first, but not I'm absolutely terrified for you! Won't this rumor get out of hand? What are you planning on doing about it? I." She was silenced by a short kiss on the lips.  
  
"It's alright, baby. Daddy's gonna take care of things! After class is over, I'm gonna talk to Yusuke about it, you'll see. I have a plan that's bound to work! I promise!"  
  
At this time, Kuwabara heard a far off grunt, and noticed Katama-sensei standing in the doorway of her classroom down the hall. "The bathroom, huh? Some bathroom you got there, Kuwabara-san." She led him back down the hall and into the classroom. Kuwabara turned and waved back out at Yukina. "Maybe next time, Kuwabara-san, you should save social calls for after school?"  
  
The students stayed quiet when Katama-sensei said this, and she gave a puzzled look. She wondered why no one would laugh at what they used to call the bumbling idiot, and why people were treating him with what seemed like reverence. Didn't they always? This thought must have given a funny look to her face, because the class only then started to laugh. Katama- sensei wasn't used to being laughed at like this, so she ordered silence.  
  
"Alright every one, be quiet! Kuwabara-san, for your rash acts, you will receive one week's detention! Next time you request to visit the facilities, Kuwabara-san, your answer will be no!" At this time the class bell rings. "And it was so close to the end of the day, too, wasn't it? Except for Kuwabara-san, who I will see tomorrow after school, I will see everyone on Wednesday!"  
  
Kuwabara, along with Yusuke and the rest of the class, grabbed his stuff, shoved it in his book bag, and went to catch up with Yusuke.  
  
He caught up with Yusuke in the 400's hall. "Dude, you told me you had some whacked-off idea, now spill it!" Yusuke spat at Kuwabara.  
  
"Say it, don't spray it, man! Ok, so here's what we're gonna do." He trailed off to a whisper so no one else could hear.  
  
A few minutes later, after Kuwabara had relayed his plan to Yusuke, they were in the office, just before the afternoon announcements were to begin.  
  
"Ok, Yusuke, you know what to do?" Kuwabara asked him nervously.  
  
A few minutes later, after Kuwabara had relayed his plan to Yusuke, they were in the office, just before the afternoon announcements were to begin.  
  
"Ok, Yusuke, you know what to do?" Kuwabara asked him nervously.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Distract the announcement lady so you can make an announcement to the whole school about our rematch."  
  
"Then do it!" Kuwabara furled at Yusuke.  
  
"Ok, ok. Just stop yelling at me. Remind me why I'm doing this again?" Yusuke lashed back at Kuwabara.  
  
"Cause you need this just as much as I do!"  
  
"Oh right. Why didn't you say so in the first place?" He walks into the office room and comes out with the announcement lady. He then walked out two seconds later with the announcement lady attached to his arm, and Kuwabara heard something to the effect of 'My, aren't you pretty this afternoon,' and he snickered under his breath. "Heh heh... that charmer." he said to himself.  
  
Kuwabara cut into the little room and turned on the switch to turn on the announcements. "Um, excuse me? Hello? Is this thing on? Ok! Alright all you people out there! This is Kazuma Kuwabara, and I have something to say! You guys know the rumor that's been goin on around here? Well I'm here to straighten it out! Yusuke and me are gonna have a rematch! Today at 4:00 P. M. sharp, in the primary school playground! Be there or else I will come after you!"  
  
~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~  
  
Ed: *Sob* I failed!!!!  
  
Raoulak: Why? What did you do?  
  
Marina: She held her sister's hand and hit another sister with it.but she briefly socialized with her and then poked her.  
  
Ed: And fled!! *Sob* Forgive me doctor. Now my sister has locked us in my room!!!  
  
Raoulak: *sign up over door that says 'Sorry, today's session is over, come back tomorrow.'*  
  
Ed: *Sob* Wait!! Please help!! My sister has locked us in my room!!! CALL 911!!!  
  
Timer: ::rings, because it's the end of Ed's 30 minute session::  
  
Raoulak: Oh, well, look, Miss Ed! Our time here is up! Tune in next time to see me correct more psychos' problems!  
  
Ed: No! Wait!! Don't go, doctor, don't leave us! ::she and Marina bang on the door as Raoulak leaves:: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! 


	5. The Moment of Truth

A/N: WOAH!!! I haven't updated in...for EVER!!! SOOOOOOO sorry! Please don't hate me. I've been sooooo busy with sooooo many things that I haven't had time for poor Kuwa-chan! Even I had to reread my story so I could write the next chappie. Oh well. Now, with no further ado, here is the fifth chapter of NHOS!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hey, Yusuke, this is more of a turn-out than I thought!" Kuwabara said to Yusuke when people started showing up a little after four. "This ought to be good!"  
  
"I just hope this dopey plan of yours works, man, because I really am getting sick of all this. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yeah, man. No way I'm backing down now...A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. When a man does what's right, it's not always what he wants. I want to keep this fair and square, okay? If I win, I win, and that's that. If you win, you win, and I will accept that." Kuwabara sticks his hand out for Yusuke to shake it, and he does.  
  
Kuwabara sighs, and walks out from behind the bushes and onto the black top. The crowd around him quieted their chatter in reverence and made a semi-circle around him.  
  
"Excuse me, friends and strangers. I have an announcement to make. I did not beat Yusuke this morning, it was all a mistake. Yusuke and I had a slight confrontation, and he decided to post pone it until later. You can all go home now."  
  
The crowd booed and started to chant "Fight, fight, fight!" Then Keiko comes running over and grabs Kuwabara by the shirt. "Where's Yusuke?!" Keiko demanded. "You need to settle this whole thing right now, I will not tolerate an uproar like this on school grounds! I-"  
  
"I'm right here, Keiko, cool your jets." Yusuke comes out from behind the bushes with one hand behind his head. "Kuwabara settled it, now let's all go home!"  
  
"No, Urameshi. Let's settle this like men." Keiko had let go of Kuwabara and Kuwabara was now facing Yusuke with a serious look on his face. The kids that heard him burst out in cheers and began chanting again.  
  
"Suit yourself, Kuwabara, just as long as you don't mind your butt being whooped." challenged Yusuke, as he walked up to Kuwabara.  
  
"Let's set some rules. If you hit anyone else, you lose. If you fall to the ground, you lose. If you give cheap shots, coughcoughYusukecough, then you lose. Alright, begin!" Keiko announced, and stepped out to the ring of people.  
  
Kuwabara decided to let Yusuke throw the first punch. It was over before he knew it started. Kuwabara was tackling Yusuke and throwing furious punches, all in an effort to stay on his feet. Once he got Yusuke down, but Yusuke did a roll and was up again before anyone could count to three. Taking punches and giving them, this fight was all about who could last the longest. If only I knew I could last longer than him, thought Kuwabara, then and only then can I be sure.  
  
"Getting tired yet?" taunted Yusuke. "Not damn near, Urameshi!" Kuwabara taunted back. He wasn't about to let some second rate punk with no honor like Yusuke beat him.  
  
"See, Keiko? Stubborn as he always is!" Yusuke looked away from Kuwabara for a second to grin at Keiko. "Watch out, Yusuke!!" Keiko yelled, but not in time for Yusuke to be pelted in the stomach and have the wind knocked out of him as he fell to his knees.  
  
"I told you, Urameshi, I don't want to be the Head of School, unless I win it fair and square from a punk like you."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: I'M FINISHED!!! How do you guys like this ending? I am sooo sorry it took this long, and I promise, with all the fan fics I write from here on out, I wont take this long. Please R/R!! 


End file.
